totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jezioro Wawanakwa
Jezioro Wawanakwa (ang. Lake Wawanakwa) jest położone w Muskoka, Ontario w Kanadzie. Jezioro to otacza ze wszystkich stron Obóz Wawanakwa oraz Wyspę Kości. W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd zawodnicy często używają go, aby dostać się na Wyspę Kości. Jezioro Wawanakwa zostało zastąpione Jeziorem Pahkitew po tym jak cały Obóz Wawanakwa zatonął w jeziorze w finale Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, uczestnicy muszą skoczyć z klifu i zanurkować w wyznaczonej strefie bezpieczeństwa (pierścień utworzony z boj) na jeziorze na pierwszym wyzwaniu całej serii. Jezioro to jest bardzo niebezpieczne ponieważ jest pełne rekinów i innych niebezpiecznych morskich stworzeń. W W górę strumienia, uczestnicy muszą powiosłować canoe przez jezioro na Wyspę Kości, a następnie wrócić do obozu po rozpaleniu ogniska sygnalizującego. W Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu, finałowa szóstka musi powiosłować na Wyspę Kości aby zwrócić tiki idola którego Beth zabrała w W górę strumienia. W Polowanie złej woli, Cody na wózku inwalidzkim wpada do jeziora po tym jak Beth dała mu pożegnalny buziak w policzek. W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny, Leshawna zdobyła nietykalność, ukrywając się pod wodą w jeziorze. W Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu, finałowa szóstka musi ponownie powiosłować na Wyspę Kości, aby pójść do Jaskini Obezwładniającej Grozy. W czasie pobytu na wyspie, Gwen pod wpływem gniewu wyrzuca aparat Geoffa do jeziora, a na koniec odcinka, kiedy Geoff został wyeliminowany, oddała mu go i robią sobie pożegnalną fotkę. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, Chris został wrzucony do jeziora przez Duncana, Geoffa i Owena z zemsty za to jak ich traktował przez cały sezon. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, walizka z milionem dolarów przypadkowo wpada do jeziora wraz z czternastoma zawodnikami a następnie pieniądze zostały zjedzone przez rekina, co prowadzi do powstania drugiego sezonu. Plan Totalnej Porażki W Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie, Chris zabiera uczestników z powrotem do Obozu Wawanakwa. Jezioro jest widziane w tle pierwszego wyzwania. Później Zabójcze Makiety są widziane na brzegu jeziora, gdy przegrały wyzwanie. W Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen, gdy Courtney trenuje Beth, w pewnym momencie każe jej stać na drewnianym słupie w centrum jeziora. W Kto będzie milionerem?, jezioro na krótko się pojawia, gdy Chris i Szef Hatchet zgubili drogę i trafili do Obozu Wawankawa. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy W czwartym sezonie, jezioro Wawanakwa pojawia się ponownie we wszystkich odcinkach ponieważ program ponownie odbywa się na Obozie Wawanakwa. W Prawda albo laser rekina, pierwsza część wyzwania rozgrywa się na jeziorze, gdzie drużyny siedzą na trybunach. Chris zadaje kompromitujące ich pytania, a jeśli osoba o którą chodzi, nie przyzna się do krępującej go sytuacji z przeszłości, Chris zanurza całą drużynę w jeziorze w której jest Kieł i pełno rekinów. W Ahoj, załogo!, jeden członek drużyny musiał zanurkować w jeziorze aby zdobyć narty wodne potrzebne do drugiej części wyzwania. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd W tym sezonie, jezioro Wawanakwa staje się bardziej widoczne, ponieważ wygnani zawodnicy muszą popłynąć Łódką Przegranych przez jezioro na Wyspę Kości. Ponadto, nowy środek eliminacji Muszla Wstydu znajduje się przy jeziorze. W pierwszym odcinku sezonu, Bohaterowie kontra Dranie, uczestnicy musieli skoczyć z klifu i zanurkować w jeziorze aby zdobyć klucz który otwiera drzwi do Hotelu Spa McLeana. W Zły lęk, uczestnicy musieli odnaleźć siedem kawałków puzzli 3D zakopanych na plaży, przy której można zobaczyć jezioro w oddali. W Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów, zawodnicy przypłynęli Łódką Przegranych na Wyspę Kości, gdzie wyzwanie odbywało się w "Strefie Zabaw". W Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów, zawodnicy muszą wziąć udział w regatach wodnych po jeziorze Wawanakwa w celu wyzwania. W Zrujnowany finał, Obóz Wawanakwa zatonął w jeziorze, pozostawiając wszystkich i wszystko na powierzchni jeziora. Ciekawostki *Obraz z jeziorem Wawanakwa był pokazany w kilku odcinkach 6 w pracy. *Totalna Porażka w Trasie i Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew to jedyne sezony w których jezioro Wawanakwa nie zostało pokazane. Galeria Wyspa Totalnej Porażki = S01E0q1 Mewa na plazy.png|Brzeg jeziora Wawanakwa. R-j.png|Justin płynie do brzegu, na grzbiecie rekina. S01E02 Noah bierze wodę.png|Noah nabiera wody do basenu Wrzeszczących Susłów. S01E08 Zawodnicy w canoe.png|Uczestnicy wiosłują canoe po jeziorze Wawanakwa w W górę strumienia. S01E08 DJ, DJ.jpg|DJ pcha wszystkie canoe swojej drużyny, po tym jak stracili wszystkie wiosła. S01E18_Nur.png|Nur słucha kłótni Lindsay i Heather z jeziora Wawanakwy w Przednia zabawa. S01E21 Geoff i Gwen w canoe.png|Geoff i Gwen... S01E21 Duncan i Leshawna w canoe.png|...Duncan i Leshawna... S01E21 Na brzegu są paczki.png|...oraz Heather i Owen wiosłują ponownie na Wyspę Kości w Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu. |-| Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy = Dakota z paparazi.png|Paparazzi robią zdjęcia Dakocie na jeziorze. Truth_or_Laser_Shark_(1).png|Pierwsze wyzwanie w Prawda albo laser rekina, odbywa się na środku jeziora. Truth or Laser Shark (2).png|Zmutowane Larwy pod wodą. Truth_or_laser_shark.png|Toksyczne Szczury pod wodą. Anna Maria, Cameron i Svetlana.png|Zmutowane Larwy na nartach wodnych w Ahoj, załogo! The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (17).png|Uczestnicy obudzili się na środku jeziora w Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana. |-| Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd = S05E02_Kopanie_w_jeziorze.png|Lightning szuka kawałków puzzli w jeziorze. Alejandro obejmuje prowadzenie.png|Wyzwanie w Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów, to regaty wodne wokół wyspy. To nasza tratfa.png|Duncan i Scott wskakują na tratwę Camerona i Zoey. S05E08_Mike_uratuj_mnie_wreszcie.png|Zoey stoi na kiju w jeziorze aby Mike ją zauważył i uratował. Kategoria:Lokalizacje